


The new lights in their lives

by neszeth



Series: The new lights in their lives [1]
Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Newborns, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neszeth/pseuds/neszeth
Summary: This is a compendium of Charm family fluffy drabbles.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Series: The new lights in their lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Benneth and Delyth Jones.

\- Come on, Bunty, we’re almost there! ( _He tells her while holding her right hand. Several hours had passed. He didn’t care that his hand went numb because of her tight grips. This was nothing compared to the pain she was experiencing right now)._

\- Easier said than done, gah! ( _She screams_. _The cries of a new life claiming his place in this world are heard in the room. They were Benneth’s. No long after, they were listening to Delyth’s too. And time stopped for Samara and Charles. Charles leaned into her and kissed her forehead, while she was still catching her breath).  
_Well done, Bunty…( _He whispers)_.

\- Congratulations to both of you ( _The nurse said)_.  
Let me check them up and you’ll be holding them in no time  
  
…….[time lapse]........

\- Here ( _The nurse hands over the babies to Samara so that she can start breastfeeding them. She had no more tears, for it had been a rough day. She was tired, but the gaze she gave them was full of affection. Sam couldn’t understand how she already held so much love for these newborns whom she just met face to face today)_. 

\- Hello, little lambs. I’m your Mammy. You don’t have an idea of how much me and Daddy wanted to see you. I promise that I will love you and protect you for the rest of my life. ( _She says to them)_.  
Charles, how are you feeling, why don’t you say someth-( _She stops, astounded by his expression. His face is full of tears, but his eyes are somewhat different. They have a brightness that she had never seen before)_.

\- Oh Dear…( _She starts crying)_.  
Hey, come on. Try to hold her ( _She tells him. Charles hesitated at first, but couldn’t contain anymore his desire to embrace his daughter)_.

\- She is so tiny… ( _He mumbles. His arms are trembling. He holds her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Carefully… Not too loose, but not too strong either, for he believes that if he holds her tightly, she could break, so he restrains himself)_.

\- Annwyl….( _he says to Samara, while he is gazing at his daughter with endearment)_. 

-……( _There is no response from his wife. He lifts his gaze to notice that she fell asleep with Benneth)_. 

\- Thank you so much for making me a father ( _He tells her while stroking her hair tenderly, so that she doesn’t wake up)_.  
I love you. I’ll make you happy ( _He says to all of them_. _Charles couldn’t describe how he was feeling at that moment. He never had a father figure, which was a fact that made him feel quite anxious about being one. But after meeting his babies, he decided that he would give them his all. What he did know was that he was complete, and didn’t have to ask life for anything else)_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Technologies organizes a charity event for a pediatric hospital. As workers of YT, what will Samara and Charles do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.

Young Technologies organized a charity event for one of the most renowned pediatric hospitals in California. As part of it, the workers from YT did many kinds of activities to cheer up the children. Particularly, Sam and Charles decided to make a play with animal puppets.

"Phew...I can't believe we could manage all that audience. They were quite energetic". Charles expressed while holding a yellow cat puppet. 

"Yes, they were", she said, laughing while laying on a sofa. "I'm so tired right now". 

The blond bent down so that he could get close to her. He was attempting to kiss her when suddenly a little kid approached them. She gave a grin to Charles and put a cute lamb puppet on his lips instead. 

"Um..." He said with a blushy face. "D-Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He exclaimed, with a brave and determined tone. 

Charles choked instantly and Sam died overwhelmed by fluffiness. "Of c-.." She was about to say when...

"I'm sorry pal, but she is my wife". Charles told him. 

"Charles!" Sam said, astounded. Tears were already forming in the kid's eyes. 

"Bwah!". He started crying. Charles furrowed his brows. He stood up from where he was. 

"Hey buddy, come here". He carried the child and held him in his arms. "I'm sorry, I promise that when you grow up...". He got interrupted. 

"I-I wanted her to see me. I t-thought that if s-she knew I had a girlfriend she would look at me".  Charles saw a little brunnete girl surrounded by a bunch of kids.  _ So this is what's happening. His first love... _

"What is your name?" Charles asked. 

"Daniel". The kid replied. 

"Daniel, can I tell you a secret?" Charles said. The kid stopped crying and observed him with a lot of attention. Sam couldn't avert her gaze from them. She started to imagine their future together. 

"You know... A girl loves when a guy is a gentleman". The Welsh said. Samara remembered their first lunch immediately. Oh, how rare and awkward that was for her when he put his coat around her for the first time so that she didn't get drenched in the strom that caught them. And the way his cologne drowned out her senses... _I hope he doesn't make giving me his clothes a habit. I'm not used to this kind of treatment, and I don't know if I like it._ She laughed at herself. Now she was the one who stealed her husband's clothes whenever there was an opportunity. Indeed, she adored that side of him. Who would have imagined that many years later she married this awesome man. She felt very fortunate, and among all things, loved.

"G-Gentleman? What is that?" Daniel's eyes were sparkling. 

"Let me tell you about it..." 

............. 

"I didn't know that you were that good with children". Samara said with a glance full of love and admiration.

"I like them a lot. You know, I also enjoy to teach them fencing. It helps them in so many ways". He exclaimed. 

"I do know. It's just that... I hadn't seen you with children of this age. And Jones... I can't imagine that you got jealous over a little kid". She told him, laughing while pretending to be angry at him. 

"All is fair in love and war". He said, interlacing his hand with hers. 

"Ch-Charles". Her voice was filled with a bit of nervousness.

"Yes, Bunty?" He replied with sweetness. 

"I.... I have something to tell you". She got up. "I didn't do it before because I tried not to get too hopeful but the doctor said that everything is going quite well so..." 

"Wait... Are you for real... Is this what I think it is?" His heart started racing like crazy. 

"I'm pregnant. Eight weeks. We are having twins".

"Oh fy nw! Samara!" He embraced her and lifted her up while spinning around. And then he stopped, holding her above him.  They looked at each other. Both were shedding tears of happiness. She covered his face with her hands, wiped his tears and kissed him softly. _How was it possible to be this happy?_ She thought.

"Thank you so much, my Love". He said, while putting her down and placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "I'm the luckiest man in the world". 

"I love you, Charles. I can't wait to meet them". She said. 

"Me too, Bunty. Me too". He exclaimed with joy.

  
  



End file.
